1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an electronic device. Particularly, the embodiments relate to a memory device, a memory system including the memory device, and a method of operating the memory system.
2. Description of Related Art
The computer environment paradigm has recently shifted to ubiquitous computing in which computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. As a result, the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and laptop computers has rapidly increased. In general, such portable electronic devices use a memory system which employs a memory device, in other words, a data storage device. The data storage device is used as a main memory device or an auxiliary memory device of the portable electronic devices.
Since there is no mechanical driving part, a data storage device using a memory device provides advantages such as excellent stability and durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption. Data storage devices, as an example of the memory system having such advantages, may include a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, a memory card having various interfaces, and a solid state drive (SSD).